In some fuel cell systems, the electronic components are housed in a separate, air conditioned module from the fuel cell module. This, however, results in a large system size and a reduction in efficiency due to poor heat transfer and loss in the air conditioner. In some fuel cell systems, electronic components are water cooled. This, however, results in the same complexity as air conditioning. For example, the leak-prone coolant must be circulated through the electronic components in order to cool the electronic components. Further, concurrent maintenance is considerably less appropriate because cooling lines must be disconnected during operation.